Embedded wafer level ball grid array (eWLB) technology expands on typical wafer level packaging technologies by providing the ability for adding additional surface area for interconnecting silicon components in a semiconductor device. Therefore, eWLB technology provides the possibility of fabricating a semiconductor device by combining both active and passive silicon components into a single module. Passive components, however, are typically very small or include geometries (e.g., small surface area with large height) unfavorable to the molding process used to package the semiconductor device. The small components may not adhere to the carrier foil during the molding process due to the forces applied to the small components by the molding process. This may lead the small components to slip and break contact with the carrier foil.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.